One Missed Call
by stripesthetiger11
Summary: Blade the tiger can't get what he wants for the second time, so he decides to terrorize Happy Tree Town's citizens by calling the over the phone, and threatening to permanently kill a town member if they hang up, don't do as he says, or miss a call. Takes place a few months after "72 Hours" which you should read first. No longer accepting OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**NEW STORY MOTHER TRUCKERS! This story revolves around an OC I've had for quite a while. INTRODUCING… BLADE!**

**Blade: huh?**

**Yeah, I'm accepting OCs! What of it?**

**Please read and review.**

_Three Months Before Shifty was Framed_

Speedy, a red fox wearing a lab coat, was looking through a small microscope, looking at small dead cells that were found inside a tree trunk. "Interesting," Speedy muttered to himself, looking closer.

All of the sudden, his lab partner, Weather, a gray cat with a torn tail, rushed in. Speedy looked up from his microscope and saw Weather with a needle filled with golden liquid in his paw. "What's that?" Speedy asked. "I'm not sure," Weather responded. "Take a look at it, will ya?"

Speedy took the syringe out of his reaching hand, but just as he was about to test it, he stopped. _Did Weather just say 'ya?' _the fox thought to himself. Weather always had proper grammar, and didn't have an accent in his voice. "Must've been a slip of the tongue," Speedy muttered to himself.

He took the special liquid and put it on a blank sheet of white paper. He then opened the top of what looked like a copy machine. He put the paper inside and closed the lid before pressing a large red button. The two waited a few minutes until the monitor of a computer connected to the machine blinked.

Speedy took the mouse and clicked on a few things before it pulled up a large section of information. "What does it say?" Weather asked, sounding impatient. Speedy narrowed his eyes while he skimmed through the paragraphs of words. His eyes widened when he read a certain part.

"Weather! Do you know what you've found?" Speedy asked. "What?" the cat asked. "The substance you're holding is a _very _rare substance! It's a drug that when you inject it into your skin, all your wounds, major or minor, will heal instantly."

"And what happens when you take too much of it?" Weather asked. "No one knows!" Speedy answered. "There's only one place where I know this substance is in it."

"And where would that be?" the gray cat asked. "In a city called Happy Tree Town, but no one goes there!" Speedy confirmed. "They say it's filled with psychopaths. The substance you have here is there, too, but in solid form. It looks like a little Mayan statue, and they keep it safe like it's going to protect them or something."

"I see," a deep voice behind Speedy said. The fox spun around, hoping to find Weather, but instead saw someone completely different.

The male was an extremely tall tiger with red fur and black stripes. He wore a long, light brown trench coat that reached his ankles, but it was left slightly open so Speedy could see his chest. He had black jeans and a black belt. His pupils were dots surrounded by red irises and his teeth were sharp like daggers. He was breathing heavily and his voice was a deep, low growl. If you looked closely, you could see a small scar covering his chest.

"W-where's Weather?" Speedy asked, worrying about his friend. "Oh, I think you'll like the new color I chose for your other room. Red really suits it," the tiger said with a grin. Speedy was about to run, when the tiger grabbed him by the tail and lifted him up.

Then, the tiger opened his mouth and bit down on Speedy's neck. Just before the fox could scream, the feline yanked his head back, tearing most of his neck along with him. Speedy went limp and the tiger dropped his. He chewed up the meat that was still in his mouth and swallowed it. He licked his lips and grabbed the liquid filled syringe before putting it in his pocket.

_Good, _Blade thought. _Now time to find that god-forsaken town and take the idol._

**BOOM BOOM BOOM! How ya like that? So, yeah. I have a new story. Here's the OC info that you need to SEND THROUGH PM *HINT HINT***

**Name:**

**Species:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Abilities or Talents:**

**Weapon of Choice:**

**Personality:**

**Bio:**

**Relationships with Other Characters:**

**Misc:**


	2. All the People

***skims through reviews* Oh. My. God. People already like the beginning of my story? Well butter my butt and call me Biscuit!**

**Blade: *pulls out a tub of butter***

… **Not literally, man.**

**Blade: *puts away butter***

**Silly Blade. Oh, and sorry for the late update. I was sick for a while. I had some terrible migraines after my teacher made me stay until 7:30 for a band project. I was really stressed. More stressed than when I saw how many OCs I had for "Insanity." **

**But I really do like the OCs I got, even TROLL's. I kinda laughed at that one, and even thought about putting him in the story. But then I decided not to. Tell what you think. Well… hope you like the story! **

"Who would've thought that this would be so boring?" Blade asked himself, leaning against a tree. It had been a few months after Shifty was framed, and Blade was almost done devising a plan to get the cursed idol, but there were too many flaws to actually put it into action.

Blade had spent these months in the forest, randomly using some of his abilities to entertain himself, talking over the phone with his boss, and spying on the Tree Friends that were living in the small town. He had seen some interesting residents, and some were just down right strange.

Blade had been living off of animals that he randomly found. Most of the time, they were just small animals. He would just bite their heads off and eat the rest of the body. He couldn't stand cooked meat. It was just disgusting to him. Sometimes, he would come across a large animal like a bear or a deer, so he just killed those too and ate their flesh.

Blade's ear twitched when he heard the faintest sound of talking. It seemed to be right next to the forest. The tiger moved closer to see if he could get an ear in the conversation.

"Come on, Flaky! It's trees," a male voice said. "I-I don't know, Cuddles. Th-there might be a b-bear in there," a female voice said, although Blade found it hard to determine the gender. "Yeah? Well I can do it, all by myself!" another voice said, but he sounded like a small child.

I heard the rustle of branches and bushes, and a small cat came bursting through. He was a small dark grey tabby kitten with black tabby markings, and his tail looked overly fluffy. He seemed to be about six years old. He seemed to stop once he saw the legs of someone else and looked up, only to see Blade towering over him.

"Well hi there!" Blade said, grinning from ear to ear and showing off his razor sharp teeth. The kitten's eyes widened and he backed away. "Wow Mister, you're tall!" the small cat said in astonishment. Blade chuckled in amusement. "So, what's your name little guy?" he asked.

"My name is Rainier!" the kitten answered cheerfully. "What's yours?" The tiger thought for a moment before saying, "My name is Blade."

"Rainier, who are you talking to?" the male voice said from beyond the trees. Then emerged a yellow rabbit with pink cheeks and pink bunny slippers along with a red porcupine with a bad case of dandruff. They both froze once they saw Blade.

"Oh hi guys! This is my new friend, Mister Blade!" Rainier said cheerfully. "Mister Blade, these two are Cuddles and Flaky!" Cuddles and Flaky continued to stare at the stranger. "Well, it's nice to meet you two," Blade said, holding out his paw. Cuddles hesitantly shook his hand. "You're really tall," Flaky burst out. Blade chuckled again and walked past the three animals.

"So, what are you doing in the forest?" Rainier asked, following Blade as they exited the forest and into Happy Tree Town. "Ah, you know, just looking around at the beautiful sights of nature, hoping to meet new people." Rainier couldn't stop staring at Blade's tail. "Hey, Mister Blade, what's with your tail?" he asked.

"What?" Blade asked and looked down at his tail. It was limp and was being dragged across the ground. "Oh, that? I don't really like lifting it up every single second of the day, but I can still move it," Blade said, and lifted his tail a bit as a demonstration, and then let it go limp once again. "But won't you get it dirty?" Cuddles asked, following Blade into town along with Flaky. "Nah, it hardly gets a scratch," the tiger reassured.

"Hey Flaky, Cuddles, Rainier. Who's that?" A female said, running over to the three, followed by a male. The female was a cat with white fur and dark red hands, feet, ears, and tail. She wore white button up short sleeved shirt, red skirt, white knee socks, black slip on school girl shoes, and a nurse's hat with a red cross depicted on it. She had a black corded necklace with a small bottle that held a green liquid in it, red Cross earrings with two glass syringes stuck in each ear that had blue liquid in them, and she had bright red and white striped fingerless gloves with black ribbons on them. Her eyes had red irises and she had long, silver hair.

The male behind her was a black fennec fox wearing a blue jacket, white t-shirt, blue jeans, and red converse. He had short, spiky, black hair and wore a black corded necklace with a small bottle filled with what looked like some sort of herb. He had an umbrella in one hand and had white X tattoos on both his palms.

"This is Mister Blade! We found him in the woods!" Rainier answered. "Vell, you sure are a tall one," the fox said, a Transylvanian accent in his voice. "You can call me Vlad, and this young lady beside me is named Rachel." Blade nodded and shook hands with Vlad. "The tallest one we know here is the town's idiot, Lumpy," Rachel said. "Well, I assure you, Miss Rachel, I surly am not an idiot," Blade said charmingly.

"Whoa, who's the tall guy?" a cat asked, walking up to the group. She was followed by what looked like her twin sister. They were both black cats with white spots around there left eyes. One cat was creepy with no pupils. "Feather, Mute, this vould be Blade." Vlad answered the cats. "Blade, this is Feather and Mute. Mute is the one vith no pupils."

Blade nodded as a greeting. "Well, nice to meet you. We would really like to stay and chat, but we have to go. See you later, tall guy," Feather said and walked away, along with her twin sister. "Yeah, we should go, too," Cuddles said and left with Flaky. "Vell… see ya!" Vlad said as he left with Rachel. Now it was just Rainier and Blade.

_Am I really that tall? _He asked himself. While Blade was thinking to himself, he didn't see the small figure slowly creeping up behind him. Rainier saw it, though. "Mister Blade, look out!" he shouted.

But Blade didn't even need it. He spun around just as the figure pounced and caught him by the neck in midair. "Whoa!" rainier shouted as Blade's grip tightened on the male. The male actually turned out to be a white rabbit with a gray belly and tipped ears. His eyes were very droopy with purplish-blue rings around the pupils and his fingers were replaced with metal claws. And last, he wore a black top hat with a blue rim.

"Ow," he muttered, body hanging limply from Blade's clenched paw. "Mister Ataxia! Why did you attack Mister Blade?" Rainier asked. Ataxia was trying to answer, but Blade's fist was curled so tightly around his neck that he actually restricted air, disabling the rabbit's speech.

Although the tiger had a great urge to smash the rabbit's face in like a watermelon and eat his insides, that wouldn't make really the best impression, so he reluctantly dropped him. Ataxia hit the floor and let out another "ow" and got up. "I just wanted to see what he tasted like! It's been ages since I've seen what a tiger tasted like," Ataxia said. "Well what about the other tigers that live here?" Rainier asked.

"Ugh, I can never get to them," Ataxia said while dusting off his top hat. "Scar always ends up shooting me in the face and Stripes always kicks my butt because she thinks I'm going to steal her hat!"

"Wow, you have some great reflexes," a male animal said, coming towards the group followed by someone else. Blade was shocked to find out that they weren't animals at all, but instead it was a pumpkin and a scarecrow. No lie. The pumpkin was the head of a body made of green roots with a large, creepy face carved in. The scarecrow wore old looking blue overalls and his skin had random patches of colors in some places. Pieces of straw could be seen sticking out and his mouth was sewn shut.

"What in hell?" Blade said at they came closer. "Oh, this is Jack and Crow," Ataxia introduced. "They're not really good to eat, seeing as how Jack is a pumpkin on roots and Crow is made of straw." Blade nodded, but couldn't stop staring. It didn't last long, because he's seen stranger.

"The name's Blade," he said and he and the pumpkin shook hands, or in Jack's case, a root. Crow just stood there… doing nothing. "Heh, I've never seen something like you before," Blade said, moving his tail out of the way before Ataxia could bite it. "Well, have you met anyone who can say they've shaken hands with a pumpkin before?" Jack joked.

"Can't say I have?" Blade said, looking down at him. Soon, an orange fox with a black scarf, coal newsboy hat, and what looked like a katana strapped to his back. As he got closer, Blade saw that his paws and the tips of his ears and tail were white. He was running towards Jack and stopped once he got next to him.

"Hey Jack, I thought you were going to help me plant- whoa!" The fox interrupted himself when he saw the large figure towering over him. Everyone was silent, and Ataxia just left when he saw Flaky walking by. "Hi, Mister Samiee! This is Mister Blade!" Rainier shouted, not fazed by the awkward silence.

The fox looked up at Blade, not sure what to say. "Well, um, nice to meet you, Blade," he said. "My name is Samiee." They were about to shake hands, but were interrupted by a, "Holy crap, what the heck is that thing?"

Everyone turned to look at a black sort of cat with a neon green belly and one demon like green eye. His black tail was paintbrush-like at the end and looked like it was dipped in a tum of light green paint. His other eye was covered with a white hospital patch. Instead of fingers were metal claws, reminding Blade of Ataxia. Around his neck was a turtle necklace and a pair of goggles.

He walked over to Samiee, not taking his eyes off of Blade once. "Samiee, who is this?" the male asked. "Uh, U, this is Blade. I just met him," Samiee introduced. Blade smiled at "U" and held out his paw. U looked at the tiger suspiciously and didn't take his paw. Blade lowered his paw, and they stared at each other intensely.

While they were occupied staring at each other, Samiee, Jack, and Crow quietly walked away while Rainier followed them saying that he could plant flowers "all by himself." Now it was just Blade and U.

"So, where'd you come from out of the blue?" U asked, tail swaying slightly. "The forest. Just sightseeing," Blade responded, his grin not wiping of his face for even a second. "And alone?" U growled. Blade smirked and nodded slightly. "I'm sort of a loner, seeing as how tall I am and my appearance."

"Well you were sort of a social butterfly out there," U said while circling Blade. "Well, I guess you don't come across many guys like me," he said. "You know, you remind me a lot of a chick that came here a while ago," U said, face showing that he was thinking. "Her name was Angel. Red cat, and a real cheerful personality. Turned out she was evil and she tried to steal something valuable to this town. She was sent to jail, but she somehow escaped."

"What are you saying?" Blade asked, smile wiped off his face and eyes narrowed at smaller cat. "Oh, I'm not accusing you or anything!" U said with an innocent look. "I'm just saying that it a huge coincidence that just a few months ago a seemingly nice red cat comes along, turns out to be evil, and escapes prison. Then a few months later, you suddenly show up out of nowhere trying to make friends all of the sudden."

Blade slowly bent down until he was eyelevel with U. "You know, that mouth of yours can get you into more trouble than you intend," he said in a threatening voice. "I tend to get in trouble," U growled back. They stared at each other for a bit, until Blade felt a large grin tug at the corners of his mouth, which he didn't restrain from hiding.

"I like you, kid," Blade said, standing up. He patted the cat's fur on his head before heading in the other direction. And just before he completely walked away, Blade stopped and without looking back, he said, "Some people like Angel wonder what people like you are doing in places like this instead of actually getting a taste of the real world."

U didn't respond as he walked away. He just stood there and stared at the disappearing tiger, lost in thought.

While Blade was walking, he came across three female cats. The first two seemed to be sisters. The first one was a white cat which wore a red tank top, a red miniskirt, an eye patch, and she had a red Mohawk. The second was also a white cat, but wore a black dress with white lace at the hem, a hood with a cross on it, and a discreet eye patch that looks like her eye. With both white cats, the whites of their eyes were black with purple rings for pupils. The first cat had stitches on the right side of her face while the second had stitches on the left side of her face.

The third wasn't as creepy… or as scary looking. In fact, Blade knew her from somewhere, but tried to hide it in his smile. She was an orange tiger with black stripes patterned on her body and a light brown ranger hat. She was the first to notice me.

"Tall guy incoming!" she shouted, pulling the attention of the other two females to Blade. "Oh dear god," the first female white cat whispered. "Why hi there!" Blade said with a crazy grin. "Who're you?" the orange tiger asked rudely.

"My name is Blade. I just came here. And you are?" The three females were hesitant to answer. "My name is Hangry and this is Angry," the white cat in the miniskirt introduced, pointing to her look alike. "Stripes," the tiger grunted. "You gonna live here or somethin'?"

"Me? Nah, I'm just sightseeing," Blade responded, mouth curved into a wide grin. "You're tall!" Angry blurted out. "Yeah. I know. I'm tall," Blade said with a now blank expression. Soon enough, the tall tiger left once he had nothing to talk about.

He then came across a strange pair. Blade was walking through the park when he was what seemed like a bear sitting on a giant ice block. They were also with two bunnies, one male and the other female.

The bear had light blue fur and no pupils, and he wore some heavy winter clothing. He wore a brown Eskimo jacket, matching winter boots, a blue snow cap, a red scarf, and red mittens. The thing he was sitting on turned out to be a green marmot with brown hair covering his eyes. He wore a lion cloth and he carried a large club. What was strange was that he was incased in ice.

The male was a bunny with baby yellow fur. Has black, messy, emo-like hair that reached down to his shoulders. He wore a black t-shirt, blue jeans and white converse. He also had a long black scarf around his neck that reached down to his knees. Under his right eye was a small lightning bolt scar.

The female rabbit also had baby yellow fur. She wore a white t-shirt, grey jeans and black converse. She had this long black hair that was tied up into two ponytails that reached down to her knees, similar to the other bunny's scarf.

The three (not including the ice block) were chatting, the rabbits sitting on the park bench and the bear sitting on the marmot. The male rabbit was the first to notice Blade, and got the other's attention. All four stared at Blade, including the marmot.

The four stared at Blade while he stared back. "Is this because I'm tall?" he asked, sighing. The bear and two rabbits nodded. The tiger sighed and waved before saying, "Hi. The name's Blade."

"Limit," the male rabbit said and gestured to the rabbit beside him. "And this is my sister, Bunny." Blade nodded and looked at the bear. "Sub Zero," he said shyly in a quiet voice, looking down. "And who's your friend?" the tiger asked. "Oh him? This is Cro Marmot," Sub Zero responded, patting the ice block. Everyone was silent for a minute before Sub gave a disgusted look and said, "Cro, that's rude! Don't talk like that!" Blade looked at Limit. "He can talk to things in ice," Limit explained, and blade let out an "ah."

Blade stuck out a paw and Limit and Bunny shook. But when he reached for Sub, he backed away until he eventually fell of the ice. Once he hit the ground, the green grass became encased in ice. "Ow," he muttered through his scarf, but Blade was interested in the ice. "You can freeze things," he guessed, arms crossed. "Yeah," Sub said as he slowly got up. "But I can't control my powers."

Blade bent down until he was eye level with Sub. "You know, you have a gift. And you need to use that gift or else it'll go to waste," he said. Sub Zero was silent for a moment before saying, "You're scary." Blade chuckled and stood up before walking away. "Life's no fun without a good scare," he called back, leaving the four behind.

Before long, Blade came across a female fox, a female panther, and a male otter dressed as a pirate. The female fox had golden fur with a silver tipped paws and matching paws. She had a mark on her forehead that looked like a raccoon.

The panther right next to her had some strange colors. The front half of her body was white while the back half was a light gray, making it look like she was split in half. Her pupils were packman shaped, but they were light blue instead of black.

The otter was a turquoise color, missing a few limbs. His hand was missing and was replaced with a hook, both legs were missing and in there place were peg legs. He wore an eye patch he had sort of whiskers on his face. He wore a striped red and white shirt, black pants, and a large black pirate hat.

The otter and the fox noticed Blade almost instantly, but the panther stayed oblivious. Once the tiger got close enough, he said, "Why hi there!" The panther seemed to jump in surprise, but was able to instantly return back to her normal self. "Yar, who be ye?" the otter asked. "Ye be me," Blade rhymed, imitating the pirate's accent. "My name is Blade. Blade is me, I be he, he be me, but who are ye?"

The otter wasn't amused, but said, "The name be Russell." Blade smiled and looked at the fox and panther. "My name is Chelsie, and this is… Mirrors." She gave an unrecognizable look at the panther named Mirrors, who stayed oblivious. "Your new here?" she asked. Blade shrugged. "Yeah, but I'm just visiting and meeting everyone in town."

"Yar, well I hope you make yerself comfortable," Russell said. "Thanks, I'll try to," Blade said as he began to walk away. The three didn't stop him.

Blade walked until he spotted three five more figures… and an airplane. In the group was a chipmunk, two identical wolves, a raccoon, and a fox. The chipmunk was light yellow and wore an aviator's hat, bomber jacket, and combat boots. She was the one working on the airplane, which was small and without a canopy, just a chair.

The two wolves had white fur and red eyes, no pupils or irises. One was female, seeing the long eyelashes, but the second was male.

The raccoon was purple with black raccoon markings. Part of his ear was torn off and he was covered with what looked like tire markings.

The fox had maroon fur with a mauve shirt that depicted a muffin. It looked like it was spotted with raisins. Maybe chocolate chips, but most likely raisins. On her right ear was cookie pin.

During this time, the chipmunk was working on her airplane while the male wolf was handing her tools when she called for them. The raccoon and the female wolf stared intensely at each other, the wolf not moving a muscle while the raccoon was shaking slightly. The fox stood by the raccoon, doing nothing but watching with a bored expression, thus her noticing me first.

"Why, hi there!" she shouted. The male wolf and the chipmunk looked up at the tiger and waved, while the female wolf and the raccoon just stared at each other. "Greetings," Blade said, shaking hands. "My name is Blade; I'm visiting here for a little bit for sightseeing." The fox nodded. "Cool. My name is Muffin."

"Amelia!" The chipmunk shouted from her plane. "My name is Link," the male wolf introduced. "And that's my sister, Blink. She would introduce herself, but she's mute." Blade nodded and looked at the raccoon, who was still staring at Blink. "Who's he?" I asked Muffin. "That's Wrak. He has the marks on him because every time he steps onto the road, he turns road kill." Blade nodded, interested.

"Let me guess. Staring contest?" he said. "Yep, but Wrak's about to lose. Blink holds the world record for never blinking once. And yet, no one's told Wrak," Muffin said, smiling. "How long has she been keeping her eyes open?" Muffin had to think about that for a minute. "Well, if today's Friday, then… forever."

"Impressive," Blade said. "And when are you going to tell him that she doesn't blink?" Muffin shrugged. "I was going to tell him last week, but seeing him like this is endless fun." Blade gave a chuckle. "What yer laughing about?" Wrak finally spoke. "Oh nothing," Blade smiled, winking at Muffin with an evil grin.

"Well, I've gotta dash," he said, walking the direction he was going last time. "Bye!" Amelia, Muffin, and Link all said in unison. "Yeah, yeah. Nice to meet ya. Just go and don't interrupt us," Wrak said, still staring at Blink, who waved at Blade before being told to keep looking at the raccoon.

As Blade kept walking, and spotted another five up ahead. It was a porcupine, a rabbit, two white wolves, and some sort of fox/raccoon hybrid.

As I got closer, Blade was able to see what they really looked like. The porcupine had brown fur, but some of her spikes were green. She also had sea blue irises and a ring on her finger. She resembled that Flaky girl; maybe a sibling of some sort.

The rabbit was blue and had long, messy, black hair with purple at the tips. She wore a strapless red top with shorts.

The first wolf had snow white fur, a black circle marking on his torso, and three black piercings at his right ear. The second wolf had two sharp fangs stick slightly out of his mouth. His eyes had light blue irises but had a hard look. A scar ran down the right eye. His back was snowy white, while the stomach and below his mouth was silvery tinged. He also had two tails, which was a bit freaky. He had a katana strapped to his back and wore a white camouflage coat and a black fedora with a small tear on the right edge.

The raccoon/fox hybrid had black fur with a violet circle marking on his torso. He had black fox ears with violet tips and a black/violet raccoon-like tail with zigzag rings.

Blade froze before he could reach them or before they could see them. He gulped when he saw the wolf (the simpler looking one.) If he heard his name, he would immediately recognize him and shout for help. So Blade decided to skip around that group. He started walking in another direction, slowly making a large semi-circle around them.

He already knew everyone's name's already. He had been spying on the Tree Friends long enough to know who was who, but just acted oblivious. The porcupine was named Flack, at least that's what Blade thought. The rabbit was named Sky. The two-tailed wolf was named Multi. The fox/raccoon hybrid was named Ares. And the one that would defiantly recognize Blade was named Cloud, which he was sure of that time. He kept at a fast pace, but slowed when they started fading in the distance.

Soon, he began to see more figures. There were three: a wolf and two cats.

The wolf was black furred with an emo hairstyle, and red eyes. He wore messenger style shorts, combat boots, an All That Remains band t-shirt, a black trench coat, and a tribal style bullet necklace.

The first cat was gold with a stain red shirt, blue jeans, and black and red sneakers. He had an expression on his face that couldn't be mistaken for anything but drunken amusement. He held a beer bottle in his paw and was taking light swigs.

The other cat had light gray fur with a long silver tail and silver paws. She wore a leather jacket with a rose on the back and black fingerless gloves.

"Drinky, you shouldn't drink too much or death will come," the wolf said. "Ha! Me? I'm totally fine! I've never died while dying!" the cat named "Drinky" said. "Don't you mean while drinking?" the light gray cat asked, arms crossed. "Yeah, that too," Drinky said. "I didn't say _you _would be the one facing death. Thorn can't you do something about this?" wolf asked the cat. "Ah, Ruin. Let the kid have his fun," Thorn told "Ruin."

Blade chuckled deeply before walking away. He was tired of "meeting" everyone. He already knew who they were just by spying on them! Once he was far enough, he leaned against a tree, letting out a sigh of relaxation, glad that he didn't have to talk to anyone anymore.

"Hey, who're you?" a tiger Blade had not seen today came up and asked, followed by a badger. The tiger was blue in a matching blue suit. Blade couldn't see a tail, but he assumed that it must've been hidden in the outfit somewhere. He left ear was shortened and he had a scar running down the right side of his face. He also had a large, light blue gun strapped to his back.

The badger had brown fur and was dressed in a green military outfit. The whites of his eyes were actually red while his pupils were white. He had a large rectangular object strapped to his back and he had long claws.

"The name is Blade. I'm visiting this town," he said, shaking paws with the tiger. "Well, my name is Scar and this is my brother, Ryan." Blade raised an eye, surprised that they were brothers. He just thought they were gay for each other, being always with each other all the time. He said nothing about it, though.

Ryan gave him an ugly look while Scar kept smiling at him. "So, have you heard about the town's curse, yet?" Ryan asked, smiling. "Curse?" Blade asked, knowing what he was talking about but pretending not to know. "Oh god, Ryan. Don't do this," Scar sighed.

Ryan ignored him and his smile widened. "Well, it's time to show this hotshot what this town's all about!" Before Blade could react, the badger swiftly pulled out a knife and plunged it into his stomach. Blade shouted out in pain while Ryan smiled in satisfaction. But soon, Blade's groans became hysterical laughter. It had also become night time, which made it even creepier.

Blade stood up straight and pulled the knife out of his stomach, smiling. Right in front of Ryan's eyes the tiger began to heal himself. The hole in his stomach seemed to close and meat began to stitch together. The blood that was dribbling down evaporated into mist, astonishing Ryan and Scar.

"How did you do that?" Scar asked, shocked. "Oh, just a little something I brought along with me," Blade said with a psychotic grin. He then swiftly grabbed Ryan, picked him up, and bit into his neck. He then ripped a large portion of his neck away in just one tug.

Blade dropped the deceased badger and just as Scar was about to reach for his rifle, the bigger tiger slashed at his throat with his claws, severing the jugular vein and killing him. After a bit of silence, Blade walked away while licking off the blood left on him.

"Idiots," he muttered and kept walking. He began looking for a certain animal. And soon enough, a small kitten came into view.

"Oh hi, Mister Blade!" Rainier called out, running up to the tiger. "Hello, Rainier," Blade greeted. "How do you like Happy Tree Town?" the kitten asked. "Oh, it's very interesting, especially the citizens," he responded. "In fact, you remind me of someone I used to know."

"Really?" Rainer asked. "I bet he wasn't as manly as me! Was he older th- ach!" Rainier was cut off when Blade's tail had quickly shot up and closed around his small throat. Blade growled as he tightened the tail's grip on the kitten.

Before long, Rainier lost consciousness. Blade smiled and let go. He soon used his own arms and picked him up, walking towards the forest.

"It's nothing you should be worrying about, right now," Blade whispered to Rainier while strolling through the night.

_In the Morning_

Muffin unlocked the door to her bakery, ready to feed some hungry customers. She set up all the tables and switched the sign to "Open." All her cooking supplies were set up and everything was ready.

"Let's do this," she said to herself and went to the counter.

She was just about to get baking, when her bakery phone began to ring.

**Sorry if I forgot your OC. I'm tired. OVER 5200 WORDS. JESUS!**

**Review.**


	3. The First Call

…**I like carrots. :D**

**No comment.**

**Enjoy. Oh and I accidentally forgot an OC, so sorry ProFlame.**

Muffin watched her phone shake and listened to the repeated ringing. For some reason, she was hesitant. She even thought about letting it ring until it eventually ended. Muffin slowly walked over to the phone. _It might be an order, _she thought to herself. Then she quickly grabbed the phone and held it up to her ear.

"Hello?" she whispered, expecting something bad to happen.

"Oh hi, Muffin!" an idiotic sounding voice shouted on the other end. Muffin sighed in relief, but not really knowing why. "Oh hey Lumpy, what do you need?" the fox asked. "Oh, I was just wondering if you've seen Rainier anywhere?" the moose asked. "No, sorry Lumpy. He probably died," Muffin said. "But I haven't seen him since last night!" Lumpy exclaimed. "Well maybe he died last night. Stop calling me unless you want to buy something!" And before the blue moose could respond, she hung up.

Muffin was about to start making her pastries, when the phone rang again. Muffin raised an eye and picked up the phone. "Yes?" she answered. "Muffin? Oh thank god you answered the phone!" a familiar voice answered. "Cloud?" Muffin asked, confused. "Yeah, it's me," the white wolf answered. "Listen, no one's seen Rainier since last night, and everyone, well, almost everyone, is completely worried!"

"He must've died last night," Muffin insisted, but had a voice filled with worry. "No. There would have been a body. We've checked everywhere, even the hospital! Muffin, nearly everyone's looking for him, and no one that we know has him."

Muffin bit her lower lip and immediately remembered Blade. _No_, she thought to herself, _He wouldn't do it, right? _"I'm sorry, I can't help you there," she said. She didn't want the new guy to get in trouble if he was innocent. "Oh… okay," Cloud sighed. "But call me if you see him anywhere, okay?" Muffin told him that she would, and then he hung up.

Muffin sighed and grabbed bowl, getting ready to make cookie dough, but then she heard another call from her phone. She sighed and released the bowl, grumbling to herself. She walked over to the phone and picked it up. "What is it?" she growled. "Oh, hey Muffin, have you seen Rainier lately… like at all?" A female voice replied on the other end. "No Stripes! Like I told Lumpy and Cloud, I have not seen Rainier!" Muffin hung up the phone before Stripes could shout back a rude comment.

Despite the call being over, Muffin still hung by the phone for a few minutes until it started ringing again. She sighed and picked up the phone. "Hi Muffin! Have you seen Rainier, yet?" Lumpy asked from the other end. "No," Muffin responded and hung up on the idiotic blue moose. She was just about to make her cookies, when the phone rang yet again.

"Ugh!" she shouted out and walked over to the phone and shot it up to her ear. "No, I have not seen Rainier!" Muffin shouted out into the phone, not letting the caller have a chance to say a word.

"Muffin, how rude of you! You don't just simply _scream _into the phone when you get a call," a familiar voice said from the other end. Muffin's face fell to one of confusion. The voice was familiar sounding, but couldn't put her finger on who it was. "Who is this?" she asked hesitantly.

"You've forgotten me already?" the voice asked, sounding surprised yet calm. "Why, I am just _heartbroken! _Usually, people aren't able to forget about me that easily." And then it hit Muffin like a baseball bat. "Hey, you're Blade, right? I'm sorry, I haven't seen Rainier if that's what you're asking."

"Oh no, that's not it," Blade said. "I've already seen him." This part shocked the baker. "Really? Well, where is he?" Muffin asked desperately. "Why, he's with me! We're in the Happy Tree Forest; I'm talking on a phone, and Rainier's crying while tied to a tree."

At first, Muffin thought this was a joke, so the chuckled a bit. But Blade never said a thing, nor laugh along which would signal that it was a joke. "Channel sixteen," she heard Blade mutter into the phone. That's when Muffin's laughing ceased.

She had a TV, but it was in the back of the bakery and she hardly ever used it. It was just in case there was an emergency and she had to check the news for something. Muffin hesitantly walked to the back of the bakery, dusted off the old, small TV, and turned it on.

As far as she knew, channel sixteen was unused. If you went to that channel, all you would see was static. She flipped to the said channel and could not believe what she saw next.

Instead of the usual static, there was Blade, looking tall and proud. He was on a small gray cell phone, grinning at Muffin. It was true, he was in the forest, seeing as he was surrounded by a field of never ending trees. And right next to Blade was Rainier. He was chained to the middle of the tree off the ground. He had tears streaming down his cheeks. He was panting and was staring at Muffin with dark bags under his eyes making him look like he hadn't slept in days.

"Surprise," Blade was seen talking into the phone, and his voice rang out through hers. This was live. "W-what's going on?" Muffin stammered. "Why, isn't it obvious? Think of it as ransom, but without money," Blade said. "Then what do you want?"

"Well, most animals would usually get right to the point, but," Blade paused for effect, "I want to see what you "Tree Friends" would do just to save one of your own, specifically six year old Rainier here." Rainier flinched when he heard his name called.

"What do you mean?" Muffin asked. "I mean every now and then I am going to call one of the Tree Friends. And if they hang up on me, don't do as I say, or heck, even miss a call, then I will make sure that this kitty cat won't live to see another day." Muffin gulped, seeing as how dangerous the situation was. "Each Tree Friend will get three chances. If they refuse to do as I say or don't do as I say the first time, I will wound Rainier. After the second time, I will put him in a critical state. Disobey me a third time, and I will slice head clean off. Got it?" Muffin nodded.

"Am I allowed to tell anyone about this?" she asked. "Of course!" Blade exclaimed. Muffin sighed in relief. "Just after you finish up with what I want you to do," he finished, making her eyes widen. "Well, what do I have to do?" the fox asked. "First, look inside your oven and you'll find a green powder," Blade instructed.

Muffin stood up and left her small TV to get to her oven. It was turned off, so she opened the door of it and reached in, only to find that there was something in there. She pulled out a large plastic bag half filled with a light green powder.

"Okay, I have it," Muffin said into the phone, which was tucked between her shoulder and her ear. "Good, now the next move is pretty simple. That bag of green powder is large enough to fill about two dozen cookies," Blade informed, making Muffin's jaw drop slightly. "I think you know what to do." And then he hung up.

Muffin looked at the bag of green powder, and then at her baking supplies. _For Rainier, _she thought to herself. She then began to pour the green powder in the mixing bowl and getting the dough ready.

By the time fifteen minutes had passed, the dough was made and was already in the oven. After thirty more minutes, the cookies were done. They were chocolate chip and had a small tint of light green, but not too big for anyone to notice.

That's when Muffin got her first customer: Sniffles.

Her eyes widened and she quickly hid the cookies. "Greeting, Muffin," the anteater said walking in. "Why, hi Sniffles! How may I help you?" Muffin said, hoping that he wouldn't order chocolate chip cookies. "Hmm, I'll have a dozen chocolate chip cookies, please," Sniffles said, tapping his chin. Muffin's ears sank and her pupils dilated, but she immediately fixed herself.

"Why, of course! For a friend," Muffin said. "But I, uh, haven't made any cookies yet." She then got out another bowl and started to make even more dough, but was stopped when she got a phone call. She froze and looked at the phone on the counter.

Muffin quickly picked up the phone and said, "Hello?" There was silence for a minute as Sniffles eyed her with curiosity. "Check the TV," a dark voice growled, the same one that Muffin didn't want to hear. "Uh, I'll be right back!" Muffin shouted to Sniffles before going to the back of the bakery and out of his view.

She quickly looked at the still on TV to see Blade looking at her with a disappointed look. _How does he know? _Muffin asked herself. _He probably has cameras. _

Blade smiled evilly and pulled out a clear liquid in a glass beaker. He slowly poured about half of the beaker onto Rainier's shoulder.

At first, nothing happened. But then Rainier began to scream loud enough so Muffin could hear it through the phone. To Muffin's horror, Rainier's shoulder began to sizzle and burn, steam floating up and his skin disappearing. Blood began running down his shoulder. Muffin cupped her paw to her mouth in shock.

"Acid. Fun stuff, isn't it?" Blade said through the phone. "Fine! I'll do it!" Muffin said, but in a whispered. Once she heard the 'click' on the other end, she ran back to the counter.

Sniffles looked confused, but never asked about it. "I just remembered that I already made two dozen cookies," Muffin said, pulling out the cookies. She then took twelve onto a plate and handed them to Sniffles.

Sniffles seemed to expect one cookie a bit before taking a bite and eating it whole. Sniffles looked sort of surprised by the taste. "Oh wow, Muffin. These are delicious!" Sniffles exclaimed, shocking Muffin. "You really think so?" Muffin asked cautiously. "Oh yes, Muffin. These are the best you've ever made!" the anteater said, shoving another cookie into his mouth.

Muffin cringed and walked around, not really sure what to do now. Then, Sky and Whiskers walked in. Whiskers was a blue-furred otter with a Harry Potter-like haircut. Now, some people were uncomfortable around him, seeing as he owned a grenade launcher and could take down a whole flippin army in mere seconds. But they've had stranger.

"Hey Muffin!" Sky greeted. "We'd like a dozen chocolate chip cookies, but we're sharing." Muffin's pupils seemed to dilate as she put on a creepy smile and nodded slowly. She grabbed another plate and slid the cookies on before handing them to the otter and the rabbit. They both sat down at a table and started eating.

"Holy crap, these cookies are amazing!" Whiskers exclaimed with his mouth full. "This is unbelievable," Sky said, taking another bite. "Hey Muffin, Sniffles. Did you hear about Ryan and Scar?" Whiskers asked. Muffin shook her head along with Sniffles.

"Well, they found there bodies yesterday looking like they were attacked by bears, and we know this was not the work of Evil Flippy," Whiskers explained. Sky then continued, "Scar's neck was slashed open and Ryan had a large portion of his neck torn off as if a large dog had gripped him by the neck with its teeth. It's strange."

"Yeah, weird," Muffin said and chuckled nervously. Sniffles had now eaten all of his cookies and Sky and Whiskers were on their last cookies. The minute Sky and Whiskers finished their cookies, Sniffles began choking. Muffin gasped and was about to go over and help him, when Sniffles gave a hard cough and blood splattered onto the floor and he fell down onto his own blood, dead as a doornail.

Muffin gasped as Whiskers and Sky stared in shock. Muffin covered her mouth as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Muffin, what did you put in those cookies?" Whiskers demanded, glaring at the cookie making fox. Muffin never got to answer, for Sky also began coughing, and then Whiskers. Blood splattered onto the once clean floor and the two dropped down, dead.

Muffin stood there, too shocked to do anything. Her first thought was to call up Blade, but she didn't have to. The phone rang behind her.

The fox made no hesitation to pick up the phone. "Congratulations Muffin!" Blade shouted through the phone. "I didn't actually think you would do it, you know." Muffin didn't speak a word. "And now you can tell anyone you want about my so called _evil _plan. You might as well prepare them for what's to come, but I doubt it'll help anyone."

Muffin growled and hung up before walking out of her bakery.

_Meanwhile_

Blade began laughing until he couldn't breathe, his sides hurt, and even until he started crying. He had never expected the anteater to eat _all _twelve cookies, and the fox's expression was absolutely _priceless_!

"It's not funny!" Rainier cried out from behind, making Blade stop his laughing. "Oh what? Don't tell me I can't have a bit of fun!" Blade shouted back. Rainier flinched and didn't say anything else. "Now, did you really think life would be all fun and games, eh?" the bigger cat asked, but the kitten didn't reply.

Blade growled and walked over to a few bushes, kneeled down and pulled out a small wooden box. Blade opened it up and Rainier was just barely able to reach his head over to look inside. Inside was about fifty syringes. Half of them were empty while the other half contained a mysterious golden liquid.

Blade took one syringe and injected it into his wrist before pulling out another one. He stood up straight and walked over to Rainier. "Hold your breath, kid," Blade said and injected the needle into the kitten's exposed shoulder, the one that was burnt off. Rainier gasped and closed his eyes, although the pain lasted for about half a second.

Rainier watched, amazed as his shoulder began to heal and rebuild itself in a matter of seconds. Before long, Rainier's shoulder completely healed and all pain was forgotten. "Wow," Rainier said, amazed. "You're lucky, kid," Blade said through clenched teeth.

"Thanks Mister Blade," Rainier said politely. Blade was taken back a bit but nodded. He then looked at a monitor on the ground to see who he would call next.

**THERE YOU HAVE IT! **

**What? Why was Blade kind to Rainier, and who will he call next? Sorry if your OC wasn't in here. How about this, if you can tell me how many OCs I have, and name which ones are mine, your OC might be called next!**

**Stripes: that's lame.**

**SHUDDAP! Review!**


End file.
